Yaldabaoth (Re;Hero)
Backstory In the Undead Relm, Yaldabaoth was known as a child prodigy between the Demons. He was treated like a God, due to the immense power he displayed, and because the Demon Race he belonged to, has a low reproductive rate. He belonged to a lowly goblin-class tribe, Yaldabaoth’s family and comrades were slaughtered in a conflict between other demons, the enemy having left him behind to die following the carnage. While lying motionless on the ground awaiting his eventual demise, he was found and rescued by an angel, who chose to care for the child and ensure his survival. The stranger claimed she had never seen a demon crying before and nursed him back to health, sharing with him many stories and her knowledge of humankind. While he cared little for her tales, the young Yaldabaoth was not well enough to move and listened quietly while she spoke. Through her stories, he became instilled with a desire to unite his own kind the same way that humans had done in the past. His savior was also the first to call him “Demon King Yaldabaoth”, and before departing, she left him with a blue mask. He kept on training his body to the fullest after that. He fought hordes of demons for two months straight, without any rest. An unknown number of years later, Yaldabaoth became the leader of the Pleiades and took over the entire Demon Realm. After ruling for over 100 years, he got bored of just ruling over the Undead Relm and declared that he will also be taking over the Human Relm. And from there on, he led his demon army to and started a battle in the Royal Capital of the Lunin Kingdom. Appearance Yaldabaoth is a tall demon with dark skin and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren’t normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Yaldabaoth’s pair of eyes lack eyeballs, in fact, shining jewels with numerous small cuts take the place of his eyeballs. Personality Due to his Hellish Protection, Yaldabaoth is known to be very cruel. Taking great joy in the suffering of other races. For that reason, he enthusiastically performs magic experiments on the prisoners sent to him, viewing them as nothing less than toys for his own amusement. In other words, he passionately enjoys inciting hateful feelings and treacherous thoughts among the victims of his experiments. Though Yaldabaoth is a sadistic demon that thrives on the pain of other creatures, he has a more artistic side to him. He is a skilled carpenter and artisan, with hobbies of crafting beautiful works of art. Such artwork is done by using victims from his experiments as tools. He is one of the smartest characters in the series, effectively being able to read most characters when he is fighting them. The only people he isn’t able to read are Philip Hendricks and Zesshi Zestana. On the other hand, his kindness is genuine. He actually does mean it, when he says that he loves and cares about someone. He is willing to do anything for them. However, this empathetic side is only shown to the people in the Yaldabaoth Faction. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Demiurge, “Creator of the Blazing Inferno”, “Yaldabaoth”, “Archfiend” Origin: Re;Hero no Subarashii Shukufuku michita Jinsei Gender: Male Age: 300+ Classification: Devil Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Undead Relm, Demon Tribe Weight: Unknown Height: 6’2” Likes: Pain, Experiments, Alchemy, creating powerful children Dislikes: Arrogance. Eye Color: Unknown, his eyes are shining jewels. Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Experimenting with different Species. Values: Evil, Pain, His children. Marital Status: Single. Status: Unknown (Most likely Alive) Affiliation: Pleiades Previous Affiliation: Undead Relm Themes: *'Clattanoia' Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C possibly higher Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Able to Nullify piercing attacks, Mind Manipulation (With Command Mantra), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Resistance to Time Stop, Portal Creation, Martial Arts, Homing Attack, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Necromancy, BFR, Explosion Manipulation. 'Attack Potency: Moon level '(Equal to Base Zesshi, who is able to damage the moon with a simple effortless Punch. He is likely weaker.) 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Easily able to keep up with the likes of Philip Hendricks, and Zesshi Zestana) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(Able to lift up 2 of the Swords of Darkness at the same time, which are approximately 24500 kilograms together.) 'Striking Strength: Moon Class '(His strikes have been said to be equal to Zesshi by Philip.) 'Durability: Moon level '(Tanked hits from the likes of Aqua, and Gilgamesh, and Kristi Hendricks, without collapsing.) | Possibly '''Small Planet Level '(Was able to take multiple hits from base Philip.) 'Stamina: Godly '(Was able to fight hordes of demons all by himself without needing any rest.) '''Range: Extended melee range normally, Tens of Meters with Magic. Standard Equipment: Blue Mask made from the feathers of an Angel’s wing Intelligence: Super Genius '''(One of the smartest Characters in the series. On top of that, he is able to read every character after a few minutes of fighting. Philip and Zesshi are the only exceptions.) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle': A spell that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Demiurge. *'Al Shamak:' Capable of sending its target to a different dimension. *'Frost of Judecca': Demiurge fires a huge beam of Ice, which if it gets a direct hit, will then freeze the enemy. *'Hellfire Wall': A 7th tier spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim’s range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. *'Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon’s Wrist': A spell that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. *'Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw': A spell that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. *'Dimensional Lock': This was a type of skill which can only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable. *'Meteor Fall': A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. *'Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings': A spell that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Demiurge’s back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. *'Command Mantra': Demiurge’s words are empowered by this passive skill. It can instantly turn weak-minded individuals into puppets dancing on Demiurge’s strings. Additionally, it allows him to give out orders to any being under level 40. It could be said it’s an extremely effective skill for abducting lower status entities. *'Gate: '''A high tier spell that creates a large, two-way portal which can open anywhere the caster wants, regardless of distance, and be kept open for as long as they want. *'Flames of Gehenna': A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionary flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. *'Godkin Bloodline': Demiurge is a descendant of beings called “Players.” ''Because of this, he is 10x stronger than a regular demon in the Re;Hero-verse, and can live thrice the lifespan of a regular demon. *'Unseen Hand': As a Godkin, Demiurge can see and use the Unseen Hand. Demiurge can cause physical interference by creating an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. The effect area, power, and number of hands are based on the user. *'Hellish Protection of Schadenfreude': Demiurge gets more power (and pleasure) from the pain and misfortune of others. This Protection can be very deadly if taken into war. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re;Hero no Subarashii Shukufuku michita Jinsei Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Necromancers Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Sadists Category:Warriors Category:Tier 5